Seven Minutes in Homestuck
by NikaTheDrake
Summary: You go to a party at Dave's house expecting it to be dumb as usual. But will it be stupid when you begin to play 7 Minutes in Heaven? ALPHA BETA KIDS AND TROLLS MAYOR MAYBE, T for language, sorry kiddies! Gender neutral !
1. Chapter 1

You never understood why you let Dave convince you to go to his party. I mean, yeah, parties can be cool, but this is Dave. Secretly-a-hipster-and-dork Dave.

But you are sitting in his livingroom with basically everyone you know.

Seriously, like, everyone.

Alpha kids, beta kids, alpha trolls, beta trolls.

And the Mayor.

*Especially* the Mayor.

But, nonetheless, he suggests that you should all play 7 Minutes in Heaven.

This is going to be a clusterfuck of batshit craziness.

So everyone places a slip with their name on it in a bowl, and it is reminiscent of a randomized dystopian volunteer name dispenser.

And he insists you go first.

Okay, just pull a name out of the bowl.

And it's...

* * *

Author Note: This is gender neutral, so guys and gals can read this however they want! I'm avoiding shippings so no one is left out. Please, please, please tell me how I can improve in characterization, pacing, vocabulary, or whatnot. I'm really trying to improve, and it would be much appreciated for you to leave a review. J


	2. John

You pull a name out of the bowl and it's written in a freestyle font.

'John,' you nervously say.

Dave ushers the both of you to the closet which he has cleaned out, and your face fills with red.

He's been your flushcrush for the longest time, and it's quite obvious that you like the big dork.

"Heh heh, well, I um... Okay, seriously, Dave is a bit of an asshole about these things. It's like he worked this out on purpose," John blurts out.

You quizzically reply, "What do you mean, 'on purpose'?"

John sighs, and quickly glances at your eyes, his are a beautiful deep blue.

"W-well, he knows I have a huge crush on you, and he's been playing Matchmaker ever since I told him. He's such a jackass," were among the ramblings he was unfolding.

"W-wait, you have a crush on me?" you say.

He laughs, "Yeah! You didn't... Oh wow, you didn't know. I- I guess you do now."

You nod and smile, and when you look up at John, his lips crash into yours.

You barely freeze up, and instantly accept the kiss.

His lips are soft and his tongue is sweet, he is gentle with you. He tastes of cake and lollipops, and it seems like he could do this forever. I mean, he is a hero of Breath.

And your kiss is short, but very sweet. It has sealed your relationship with John forever.

And just like that, the door swings open.

"Hey lovebirds, how ya doing?" Dave says, smirking.

John stands up and runs after him, leaving you to think about a future dating John.


	3. Rose

A slip of paper with a name written with excellent penmanship and a shade of purple all too familiar.

"Rose."

She stands up and leads you into the closet with her. As you both sit down, she kisses you lightly on the cheek.

"Heh heh, what was that for?" you ask, blushing profusely.

Rose smiles, "Surely you are aware of my amorous feelings regarding you."

It was quite obvious, especially by the way that she would look at you, and you found her more than once winking at you suggestively.

"Yeah, I am... Very aware," you reply with a blush.

"Yes, and if we place the innuendo aside, I still feel a strong romantic attraction to you. Perhaps we could arrange something?" she says.

You laugh, looking right at her wonderfully purple eyes. "Sure," you reply.

As she leans in to kiss you, you feel like a magnet, pulling in as well. The flavor on her lips is faded tea and a rich cake, the bittersweet taste of dark chocolate.

It is a gentle, sweet, and lovely kiss, one that remains in memory long after passing. That flavor will grace your lips for a week. And the attraction between you will remain for longer than you even dream. A permanent bond forged in mere moments. And the cause? A silly game you didn't even want to participate in.

Life sure is crazy.

And the door is opened by Dave, snickering like an idiot.

"Was I hearing correctly?" he chuckles.

Rose helps you stand up, then proceeds to elbow Dave in the gut. She takes your hand, and leads you back to the circle.


	4. Dave

The name you pull out of the bowl is written in bright red ink, it's written like a celebrity signature.

"Dave-" you say before you're whisked away under his arm to the closet.

He sits down opposite of you and takes off his shades. His eyes are a beautiful crimson. It is hard to look at him for more than a moment without your cheeks turning the same color.

He seems to keep a straight face, but he falters and his face becomes a bright red, like his eyes.

"Okay, okay, look, I totally love you. Not even ironically. I mean, the only reason I organized this is because there was a chance you'd be with me," he says.

You're shocked, that was... Quite the confession.

"Oh... My... God..." you smile and hug him tightly.

He smiles as well, and kisses your forehead. Then, fishing out his phone from his pocket, he takes a selfie with you. Just to keep the memory preserved forever.

Putting the phone down, he turns to you. You share a moment of eye contact, reveling in those wondrous eyes.

You begin to realize that you made a great decision to go to Dave's party. You also realize that you made a great decision answering turntechGodhead on pesterchum. And you realize that you're making a great decision right now.

You lean into his lips, tasting the sweetness of soda and candy characteristic of Dave. Dave the Cool Kid, Dave the Hipster. Dave, your Matesprit or boyfriend or whatever title fits.

He treats you with care, making sure to let you know he's serious, but when you assure him, he starts being playful.

After you stop, the door flings open, and John raises an eyebrow at the both of you.

Dave helps you stand up and you both go back to his living room, sitting closer to each other than before.


	5. Jade

The name you pull is written with a swirly font, it's very silly and immature.

"Jade."

She pops up with a smile, "Yay! Come on, let's go!"

You follow her to the closet, laughing. She's practically hopping. She sits down across from you, and she's beaming. You could see her smile even if all the lights went out.

"Soooo, d'you know why I'm excited?" she asks.

You sarcastically shrug, "I don't know, how's about you tell me."

She practically sings, "It's 'cause I love you, silly!"

You were expecting something more like, 'because you're my friend' or something. But this is better. As you smile with her, you lean in to give her a sweet kiss. She returns it, and throws her arms around your neck.

She's sweet, that distinct taste of mandarin orange and apples, and you've decided that's your new favorite taste. She's very playful, but she is gentle with you. It seems like a wonderful circumstance that the both of you are here.

Breaking the kiss seems like robbery, but after all, you need to breathe. As you look into her eyes, the beautiful color that shares her name hits you like a tidal wave. It's almost too green to be real, and you question reality for a moment.

But after you take in another breath, and your lips collide again, you realize, this is more real than anything else. This moment is the closest to reality that you've had so far.

When you break off for the second time, the door swings open and you see Dave and John, giggling like madmen.

"GUYS!" Jade shouts, jumping up and running after them.

You walk back to the living room, laughing to yourself, and internally squealing with joy at the relationship you've established.


End file.
